Winry's Date
by LesleytheLion
Summary: Winry's date turns into a disaster as her boyfriend turns abusive. Ed helps her feel better as sh tells him all about it. Rated M for suggestive part and language.


I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only own Halfmetal Alchemist..if that.

* * *

><p>Winry glanced at the clock in her living room. She was excited, because this was her third month anniversary with the man she was about to confess her love to. Her heart skipped a beat as she just thought about him and jumped in her throat when the door was knocked on. Winry jumped up from the couch and ran over to the door, swinging it open to find...Ed.<p>

"Ed? What are you doing here?" she asked, not expecting him to be the one to knock on the door.

"I, uh, have a problem," he said, holding out his auto-mail arm, which was detached from his body. Winry looked him up and down before glaring at him

"Well, you'll just have to wait, because I'm waiting for someone right now," she said, trying to look beyond Ed to see if her boyfriend was here yet.

"Who?" Ed asked, trying to catch her eyes.

"None of your business," she replied, crossing her arms.

"A boy? Do I need to have a talk with him?" Ed asked, pushing the matter farther. Winry huffed and finally met his eyes.

"No, Edward. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go," she said, pushing past Ed to walk to her newly arrived boyfriend.

"Oh~," Ed said, realizing not to mess with her now. Though inside, he was fuming.

Winding down to the end of the date, Winry and her boyfriend, Lewis, stopped in the middle of town, holding hands and looking each other in the eye.

"You're beautiful, Win," Lewis said, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"And you're a wonderful person, Lewis," Winry replied, enclosing the space between them so her head was resting on his chest.

"I love you, Winry," Lewis said, stroking her back. "And I have something for you, follow me." Winry nodded as she hurried off with Lewis.

"Dammit. When is she getting home?" Ed asked, pacing the floor.

"Calm down, brother. I'm sure she'll be home soon. Let her have her fun," the empty suit of amour said, watching his older brother.

"Nothing good happens when 'fun' is supposedly supposed to happen," Ed said, trying to come up with a good excuse. "Doesn't she know people's arms needs to be fixed?" Ed snapped, waving his detached metal arm in the air.

"Brother-"

And in came a sobbing Winry. Her face was red and bruised. She stopped, looking at the two brothers, then ran up to her room, trying not to make eye contact.

"Winry!" the two boys yelled in unison, staring after her.

"What do you think happened?" Al asked, standing up.

"I don't know, but I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" Ed said, starting to charge up the steps.

"Brother," Al called, trying to make him stop. It was too late. Ed was already up the stairs.

"Oi, Winry. I hope you know how long I waited," Ed scolded, not bothering to knock on her door.

"Go away," Winry sobbed, throwing a pillow at him.

"I think I deserve an explanation as to why you were late to fixing my arm!" Ed complained, dodging the pillow and walking over to the bed.

"I said go away!" Winry shouted, bringing her fist up to punch him, which Ed easily dodged.

"Winry-"

"Ed, I'm not in the mood. Just leave me alone!" she screamed, grabbing her sheets in fist fulls.

Ed stood at her bedside in silence for a little before realizing that she was serious. He let out a sigh and sat down next to her.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked, hesitating to put his hand on her back,

"Not really," she said softly, turning her head.

"I think it would be best to," Ed said, giving a small smile towards her. Winry sat up and wiped a few tears from her eyes before slowing her sobs to hiccups. It was then Ed saw that her red face wasn't only from crying, but a few slaps to the face and one punch.

"T-today was my third a-anniversary with Lewis," she started, "it started great, but towards the end, he," Winry stopped, tears welling up in her eyes again. "He brought me to a room. At first I was scared, but he reassured me it was nothing more than a friendly game of chess." Ed's heart started to speed up as she continued on. "Then, he started joking around, but then he got serious. He started throwing me on the bed. I thought it was a game at first, but then he..." The tears started coming out, and Ed wrapped his arm around Winry reassuringly. "He started to pull off his clothes, then he tried to take off some of mine. I tried to stop him, but he was too strong, or I just didn't have the strength because I was scared," Winry whispered, wiping her eyes again.

"Win, you don't have to continue if you don't-"

"He got angry with me. Calling me names, telling me I should be used to doing this, stuff like that. And when I tried to run, he pulled me back and...he hit me," she whispered the last part, feeling Ed's grip get tighter with each word.

"The son of a bitch," Ed said, releasing his grip and standing up.

"Ed, no, please," Winry pleaded, grabbing his hand. Ed looked down at her face, his anger washed away.

"Winry, did he do anything else?" Ed asked, wanting a very, solid reason to kill Lewis. He already had one, but he wanted to be more angry so he would feel good about doing it.

"No-"

"Winry," Ed pushed, knowing it wasn't it.

"When I was being chased by him, he called me an...h-he called me an u-gly whore," Winry whispered, looking down at her knees. Ed's jaw, hands, almost everything clenched. He was fuming with anger, ready to attack Lewis at all costs.

"That's it-"

"Ed, please, just stay for now," Winry demanded, but it came out more of a plead.

"Winry," Ed started, walking back to her and sitting next to her. "That idiot doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just a perverted asshole who doesn't know right from left. Winry, you're the most beautiful girl I know, I don't know a lot. I would kill you have you any day," Ed silently said, wiping the tears with his thumb, seeming as he only had one arm right now. Before he knew it, Winry crashed her lips to his, not even thinking, but needed relief.

Edward was shocked and a little dumfounded, but after a second or two, he responded, holding the back of her head in his hand. When he pulled away, Winry was still crying, but, hugged him, making them fall over on the bed.

"Shh, it's all right, Win. He can't hurt you anymore," Ed whispered, stroking her back as her sobs became hiccups again as her breathing slowed down. After a few minutes, Ed looked down a t a sleeping Winry and smiled to himself. He wrapped his arm around her, letting himself close his eyes too.

"I'll be back," Ed said, rolling his auto-mail shoulder. Winry smiled and gave a small wave as Ed walked out the front door.

"Where is he?" Ed asked, looking on the streets for Lewis's house. "There he is," Ed said under his breathe, smirking as he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" a sleepy Lewis asked, holding the door open.

"Hiya, I'm Ed. Winry's friend. I just wanted to have a chat," Ed said, giving a menacing smile as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

><p>AN:

I liked the ending...well, I liked the whole thing actually. I hope you guys did too!

So, thanks for all the reviews on my other story! I ended up actually writing a Ed x Winry short, which I was not expecting.

Anyway, reviews are always nice and thanks for reading!

LesleytheLion


End file.
